


She didn't want to kiss him.

by welovewebseries (unacaritafeliz)



Category: Classic Alice (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unacaritafeliz/pseuds/welovewebseries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He had thought about kissing Alice so many times, but he knew that this time was different.  This time nothing had interrupted them. Cara hadn’t come home drunk and there were no history majors in sight. The only reason that he hadn’t kissed her was because she had run away when he had gotten too close."</p><p>[After the almost-kiss of Episode 40, Andrew Prichard is a mess.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	She didn't want to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on the welovewebseries tumblr on December 9th, 2014.
> 
> It takes place just following the filming of episode 24, has little-to-no plot and is probably not very in character or canon compliant.

“Nathan, turn the camera off.”

Andrew watched as Nathan silently put the camera down. Nathan’s eyes met his and both boys swiftly looked away. Andrew rested his head on his hand and frowned at the floor. He had thought about kissing Alice so many times, but he knew that this time was different.  This time nothing had interrupted them. Cara hadn’t come home drunk and there were no history majors in sight. The only reason that he hadn’t kissed her was because she had run away when he had gotten too close.

The only reason he hadn’t kissed her was because she didn’t want to kiss him.

“Andrew?”  
The sound of Nathan tentatively calling his name was enough to pull Andrew out of his thoughts and back to Alice’s living room. He looked at Nathan through his fingers.  
“I just…  I’m going home” he said, picking his jacket up off the floor and marching to the front door. The door slammed with slightly more force than was necessary. He wondered if Alice had heard. He told himself that he didn’t care.

* * *

 

He was already home and trying to drown in a Game of Thrones marathon when Cara called. He stared at her face on his phone and contemplated answering. Although they had met through Alice, Andrew and Cara were pretty close in their own right, and they sometimes talked about important things together. But what was he even supposed to say? He had no idea how to explain anything to her, and so he reached out, rejected her call and turned his phone off. He didn’t want to talk about Alice right now.

He wasn’t sure he wanted to talk about Alice again ever.

* * *

 

 “Prichard, I don’t know what happened,” lectured Cara from his voicemail when he turned his phone back on the next morning, “but you need to get over here and talk to her. She’s your best friend and that’s not going to change, no matter what stupid thing you’ve gone ahead and done this time. Please, just call her.”

Cara Graves was always his voice of reason.

“Get over it, Prichard,” he told himself, starting his daily pep-talk in front of his mirror. “Just because she didn’t want to kiss you, doesn’t mean she’s not your friend. She’s still the same Alice she’s always been. And she needs your support right now. So just text her and make sure she’s okay.”

_“Hey, Alice”_  
_“Heard anything from Reagan yet?”_  
_“We still need to record Pens vs Lens for tomorrow”_  
_“Do you still want to do Mockingjay?”_  
_“Or we can do something else?”_  
_“I’m open to suggestions.”  
_ _“Alice?”_

* * *

 

He tried to distract himself. He tried not to mope around all day like a heartbroken puppy. He watched Game of Thrones. He took his camera out to film the students in the Prichard Hall cafeteria. He even tried to get a jump-start on his essay which was due at the end of next week. But he couldn’t stop obsessively checking his phone for a reply from Alice. It was 10pm before he finally admitted that the reply just wasn’t coming. He locked himself in his bedroom to record the next Pens vs Lens alone.

Nathan showed up with pizza and beer the next night. He didn’t mention Alice or the podcast, he didn’t really say anything actually, he just ate, drank and absolutely crushed Andrew at every video game they played. Andrew was still very grateful for his friend.

“I’ve edited the video,” Nathan said carefully, as he was leaving. “Do you want to check it before it goes up or…?”

“Just upload it,” was Andrew’s response. “I’m sure it’s fine.”

* * *

 

Andrew tried to watch the video when it went live the next day, he really did. He managed to watch himself joke about the Nightmare before Christmas and Alice’s argument with Reagan, but when he saw himself sit next to Alice on the couch, he involuntarily paused the video. “You have to watch it. It’s your thesis project. You have to watch it,” he muttered to himself, over and over and over again. But, of course, this was bigger than his thesis project; this had always been bigger than his thesis project. He couldn’t bring himself to press play.

His phone lit up with a tweet about ten minutes later. He guessed Cara must have just finished watching the video and was probably tweeting to yell at him about his timing or his intentions or something like that. But it wasn’t Cara tweeting, it was Alice. Relief washed over him with the realisation that his best friend was not ignoring him anymore.

_“Um, hey @andprichard?”_  
_“Yes? @thealicerackham”  
_ _“I’m gonna borrow @internnathan & handle this next book… on my own”_

Andrew Prichard was never leaving his room again. Ever.


End file.
